A hospital story
by anoniempje12478
Summary: Olivia is lying on the ground. She doesn't know where she is and what happened to her. Then she sees blood falling on her hands. She is lying in a puddle full of blood. Did she do this to herself? Or who did this to her? In her hospitalstay she will make friends and she will have a great time even when she and her friends have their own diseases to deal with.
1. Chapter 1 (04-23 12:14:12)

**_Authors Note: This story is inspired from Red Band Society and Grey's Anatomy. I don't own Red Band Society or Grey's Anatomy._**

Chapter One: The Accident

I open my eyes. I am lying on a cold floor. I hear people screaming: 'call 911 NOW!' What's going on? Why are they screaming? Who are they? Where am I? I feel some water falling on my hand. Then I realise it has a red colour. It's blood. I'm trying to sit up so I can see where the blood is coming from. But when I move my arms to get up someone stops me. 'You have to stay really still for me, can you do that for me sweetie?' I nod. Why do I have to stay still and who is that woman sitting next to me? And why do I have blood on my hands? Why hurts my head so much? My sight fades. I struggle to keep my eyes open, it takes to much effort. So I stop trying.Then it went black.

When I open my eyes for the second time I notice that I'm somewhere else. I am in a small room lying on a bed. It's really white in this room. Next to my bed is a chair. Someone is sitting in it. It's a man in white clothes and he wears glasses. He seems like a mid thirty aged man. I try to speak, but there is no sound out coming of my mouth. The only thing I'm able to do to get attention is mumbling. 'Good you're awake' says the man. 'Do you know where you are?' he asks me. I try again to make a full sentencense but the only thing I can get out is a kind of mumbling.

'You're in a hospital I'm your doctor.' 'My name is doctor Johnson.' 'Can you tell me your name?' 'I.. I don't.. know.' Why can't I remember my name? What's wrong with me?' I'm starting to panic. He gives me a smile. ' Easy, it's OK, you're going to be just fine, now try to get some sleep.' 'If there's something wrong or you need anything press the call button right next to your bed.' 'I will check on you later.' He walks out of my room. I feel really tired so I close my eyes.

I wake up for the third time today. I start wondering about all these questions and my head begin to start hurting worse. I have never felt so worse before. This annoying pain scares me more than the fact of not knowing things. Besides of the pain I'm in right now I need to know why I'm here and why I can't remember my name. So I press the call button next to my bed. After a few minutes a nurse walks into my room.

'What can I do for you Oliva?' So my name is Oliva. 'Uhm can you get doctor Johnson for me please?' 'I need to ask him something.' 'Sure, I'll page him, anything else?' 'Yeah, some painkillers would be nice, my head hurts really bad.' 'I am going to get you some painmeds and a glass of water' 'I'll be right back' The nurse says and she walks out of my room.

A few minutes later the nurse came back with my painkillers and a glass of water. 'Thank you nurse uhm..' ' What's your name?' 'My name is nurse Evelynn' 'But you can call me Evy if you'd like' I smile at her. 'Thank you nurse Evy.' 'You're welcome Oliva' she smiles at me.

An hour and a half passed since I got my painmeds. My headache is almost gone. I haven't seen my doctor yet. I asked Evy a few times about it. She said he had a busy day down in the ER. But she said that she will page him again for me.

After dinner I watch some tv and after half an hour of watching boring tv shows I felt tired and my headache was back. I asked my nurse Evy for painkillers. She said her shift was over, but that she'll ask a nurse from the nightshift to bring it to me. Another nurse came to me and brought my medicines and a glass of water. I took them. Afterwards of taking my meds I decided to go to sleep for a little bit. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I woke up by hearing someone knocking at my door. Finally it's my doctor. Look, I know he is busy with other sick patients. But I really need some answers.

'Hello Olivia, I'm sorry for waking you' 'Hey doctor Johnson' I replied with a sleepy voice. 'I could come back tomorrow morning if you want to sleep?' he said to me. 'No, it's totally fine.' 'Come in' I said to my doctor. He walked towards the door and he takes a seat in the chair right next to my bed. 'I heard from Evelynn you asked a couple times for me today?' 'Yes, I did.' 'Sorry for not coming earlier to you' ' It's OK.' 'I know you have other patients in this hospital to take care for besides me' I said it like I ment what I was saying. But inside of me I was kind of angry and frustrating that he didn't have come to my room earlier today. 'I would like to have some answers about what happened to me and why I couldn't remember my name earlier?' 'Also I have terrible headaches, is there an explanation for what causes them?'

'Can you tell me everything you remember from yesterday?' Doctor Johnson asks me. 'Yesterday?' 'Which day is it today?' I ask him really confused. 'It is Tuesday, second of July. 'You were brought in here while you were unconscious.' 'You have been in a coma for like twenty four hours.' 'But I will tell you everything you need to know soon' 'First tell me what you remember.'

I did what the doctor asked me to do. I start telling the story.' 'The first time that I openend my eyes I was lying on a floor at a place I couldn't recognize. 'I heard voices screaming call 911 NOW!' 'Then I felt water falling on my hands, but after a few seconds I saw it was blood. 'There was a woman sitting next to me and she said that I had to stay still and it was going to be OK'. 'That was the last sentencense I heard before my head started to hurt. 'The last thing I remember was when my sight faded and it went black.'

'But how did I end up on the ground and where was I?'

'Oliva, you were at home. Your parents told me your little brother Drew became really angry and he picked a painting of the wall. Probably you heard something and you went to check on him. When you came in his room you didn't saw the painting in his hands. Your brother didn't saw you either, so he threw the painting. And the painting hit your head and that's why you fell.'

I look at him confused, so my little brother did this to me?

'Are you OK Olivia?' My doctor gives me a concerned look.

'Yes, I am.' Doctor Johnson continues. 'Your brother started to scream, your mom heard him scream so she ran upstairs. When she came in your brothers room he was crying and she saw you lying on the ground in a puddle full of blood. She sat next to you and she was the one who said to you that you were going to be OK. Your dad called 911 and the paramedics brought you to this hospital.'

'The reason why you couldn't remember your name before is probably because you have amnesia. It is caused by hitting your head pretty bad.' ' That's also why you have these headaches.' My doctor explains to her. 'What means amnesia?' I ask him because I don't understand medical terms. 'Amnesia means memory loss and it explains to us why you can't remember what happened and why you couldn't remember your name.' When he was done with explaining I ask him the only question which I have on my mind for the last ten minutes. 'What are we doing next?'

'Tomorrow we scheduled an CT-scan of your head and an X-ray of your lungs because you had trouble breathing while you were in a coma. And we scheduled an ECG also.' 'An ECG?' 'Yes, we want to check on your heart to make sure everything is OK' My doctor explains to me. 'For now, get a good night sleep and I'll see you tomorrow morning before your tests.' He said to me and then he walks out of my room.

Before he reaches the door I say ' WAIT!' I almost start screaming but I'm able to manage it. Doctor Johnson turns his head and says 'Yes, Olivia?' 'Do you know where my parents are?' 'They are in the waitingroom downstairs' 'Did they visit me while I was unconscious?' I ask him hopefully. 'Yes, your parents were beside your bed the whole time.' 'Shall I get them for you?' 'Yes please!' He walks out of my room and head to the elevator to bring my parents up here. But before they can reach my room I fall asleep.

I wake up in the middle of the night, because my headache is getting worse and I have trouble breathing. I look at the clock. It says 3:07 AM. My breathing becomes faster and faster and I feel my heart pumping heavily in my chest. Luckily I have enough strength to reach my arm to the call button and press it. The next and last thing I hear is nurses and doctors running into my room and I feel that the nurses hook me up to monitors and stuff before the nurses wheel me out of my room. I feel like I'm not really conscious but also not unconscious. Then I'm losing consciousness and I feel that I'm disappearing from the real world.


	2. Authors Note

**_Athors note:_**

 **Sorry guys, that I haven't upload in a while.** **But, A new chapter is up NOW! Check it out!** **Let me know in the comments what you think about my story. I like to hear your opinions**


	3. Athors Note 2

**_Athors note 2:_**

I just rewrote some phrases of chapter two. It felt better to write farther with chapter three from this point.This new version is up now.

 **Go check it out! And let me know down in the comments if you like my the rewritten phrases.**


	4. Chapter Two

**_Chapter Two: Living in two worlds_**

I hear a couple voices talking. 'What happened to her?' I hear someone say. A male voice answered the question. 'We don't know exactly.' This voice must be some of the nurses or doctors. 'She pressed the call button and a nurse from the nightshift went to check on her. When the nurse entered the room she saw Olivia lying down at the ground having a seizure.' 'I was at the ER working and they paged me a couple times so I knew there was something wrong.' 'We were able to stop the seizure' A doctor or nurse said. 'Can we see her?'

Another male voice said something for the first time these minutes. 'Yes, She is in the ICU right now, but she isn't awake yet.' 'Why do you say yet'? 'Do you mean she haven't woken up at all?' The female and male voice say it together this time. There was some frightening in the voices when they asked it to the doctor or nurse. 'No, I'm sorry' The doctor or nurse replied. Then I heard a cry. 'We are allowed to see her now, don't we? The female and male voice asks hopefully. 'Sure, I'll take you to her.' The next thing I hear is footsteps coming into my room. 'You can sit with her if you want' 'Oh, and talk to her it will promote her recovery.'

I hear someone taking a seat. 'Liv, you must be really scared but I know you'll get trough this. You are going to be OK honey'. The female voice said.

HELLO! I can hear you talking. I try to move some parts of my body. But I can't. Not even my little thumb is moveable. I try to speak but my throat feels really dry and there's no sound coming out of my mouth. Not even a little kind of mumbling. This is really scary to me.

Why can I hear everything they say and feeling like I'm actually in the same room with them or where they might be in this moment. But I'm not able to talk or move my body. It is scaring me a lot right now. I start to panic and hyperventilating. While I'm trying to control my breathing I hear something beep really loud. The people who are apparently still in my room start to scream.

Other people are running into my room. They must be the doctors. 'What's going on!' The female voice says. Doctors are taking my vitals and placing an oxygenmask on my mouth. No one answers the question of the female voice. 'Please, can anyone tell me what's happening?' She almost begins to cry but the doctors tell the nurse to get them out of my room' The female and male voice refuse to go out while they not know what is wrong with me. 'You have to step back now!' 'We need to do our job and help your daughter.' The doctor said it with a irrated voice. 'No, We want to stay with our daughter, she needs us!' The female voice says to a doctor in the room. The monitors start to beep louder and louder which means my heartrate is getting really high. 'Get them out of here NOW!' A doctor yells towards the nurse. Then they finally walk out of the room and they are following the nurse to the waitingroom.

I feel that my breaths become really fast and short now. And I can't control my breathing anymore. That makes me panic even more. My heart is beating so fast in my chest right now and it hurts so much. I know that this hyperventilating isn't good for my heart. But I can't find a way to make it stop. Then my heart stops beating. I'm now in a weird world. I can watch my body lying on the hospital bed just like I did a few minutes before. The difference this time is I hear the voices from a distance. Like they are far away from me. It's kind of feeling like I'm not in my body anymore. Just a stranger watching someone die.

One of the doctors starts to do CPR but it wouldn't work so they have to figure out something else. The doctors are using paddles this time to bring me back to life. I hear them say 'charge to 50!, CLEAR' 'No change, charge to 100!' 'CLEAR!' There is no change again. 'Come on Olivia don't give up this early!' 'Charge to 150!' 'CLEAR!' Still a flat line on the heart monitor. 'Don't die on me this soon kid, I won't let you!' 'Charge to 200!' 'CLEAR!' My body comes up and goes down for the fourth time now. 'We have a rhythm! It's weak but it's a rhytmh. Welcome back Olivia' Everyone breaths out of relieve. 'She is having trouble breathing we need to intubate her.' 'Wait for a second.' But my breathing isn't going to be better so they have to intubate me.

'Give her a dose of pain medication.' She'll be in a lot of pain when she wakes up.' A doctor says. 'We'll keep her in here for about twenty four hours.' 'When she is stable enough we transfer her to her room at pediatric ward.' 'Monitor her closefully, take vitals every two hours' The doctor gives his orders to the nurses of the ICU. 'I'm going to update her parents.' The doctor walks out of my room. His voice sounds familiar to me. I think it's my doctor. Doctor Johnson.

I hear my doctor talking to the female and male voice, they must be my parents. He says 'We were able to bring her back, she is in the ICU for now.' 'We'll keep her there for about twenty four hours and when she is stable enough we'll transfer her to her old room down at the pediatric ward.' 'You can see here, she is still unconscious but she will wake up in a couple minutes.' 'I'll take you to her.' My parents are walking behind him and when the come into my room my doctor left to give them some privacy. My dad gives me kiss on my forehead and also my mom does. They are talking to me. I can't exactly hear what they're saying.

My mom and dad kept talking to each other for like thirty minutes when a nurse comes inside and she begins to take my vitals and flushing my IV. Dad went to the cafeteria to buy two cups of coffee. Mom stays with me and she is reading a magazine. My mom reads her magazine glamour and with every little noise she hears she looks at me and is hoping that I wake up. But I don't. My dad is back and they drinking coffee and laughing about stupid memories from when I was young.

It's been one and a half hours when they did CPR and used the paddles to bring me back and I'm still unconscious.

My parents are starting to worry about me and asks the nurses why it takes so long for me to wake up. They say it is different how long it takes for people to wake up. Some people are awake after 5 minutes. Some after twenty and some after a couple hours. It's really difficult to say. They promise my parents to keep a close eye on me. But they shouldn't worry that much because my heartrate is fine a little high but nothing to worry about.

My bloodpressure is perfect and my oxygen level is not so low as it has been earlier. My parents nod and go back to my room. Every two hours the nurses come to check on me and my parents are still beside my bed. The nurses said to them they should go home and get some rest and eat something. Because it's almost 10 PM. But they want to stay in case I wake up in the middle of night. And they won't be that I'm waking up alone.

In the morning there's no change. Every two hours my nurses are checking on me and at half past ten they are giving me another dose of pain medication. Until 11 AM there is no change but then the monitors starts to beep. A nurse run into my room.

She instructs another nurse to page doctor Johnson immediately. That's when I feel slipping out of this world where I feel that I'm out of my body and I can't watch what is happening to me. I'm in my own body again. My eyes starts to flutter and slowly I can open my eyes a little bit. I'm seeing faces hanging over my face. My doctors is asking me 'Olivia, can you hear me' I try to speak but I'm not able to because there is a tube in my throat to help me breath. 'Try not to speak Olivia, blink twice for yes.' I blink twice. My parents are hugging each other and they are so happy to see me awake and responsible.

'Olivia, I'm going to remove the tube now, I need you to cough hard when I remove it OK?' I blink twice. When he removes the tubes I cough because he needs me to. It hurts a lot. My doctor notice that I'm in pain. 'I know it hurts, we gave you pain medication half an hour ago, it should kicking in soon.' My doctor places an oxygen tube in my nose to help me breath. Which is really nice because breathing takes much energy for me. 'I let you rest for a little bit.' 'I will come to check on you in a couple hours.' I nod and give him a weak smile.

It's almost 3 PM when my doctor comes to check on me. 'Hey Olivia, great to see you wide awake!' He gives me a smile. 'Hey doctor Johnson.' I say to him and I smile back. He looks at the monitors around my bed and nod He takes a seat in one of the chairs. 'So, how are you doing?' 'I'm still in some pain but I'm okay I think?' I respond to his question. ' Where does it hurt? Still your throat?' 'Yeah, only my throat hurts' I say. 'I understand that it hurts it is because of the tube it has been down there for a while.' I'm going to ask one of the nurses to bring you something for the pain. 'Shall I get your parents too?' He asks friendly. 'Now, I'm good. I like to be alone. They're too much worried about me. But I'm doing okay now so I don't need them around here every minute of the day.' 'I see, I'll let you alone then.' He walks to the door of my room and says before he walks out: 'I'll be back in a couple hours.' 'Maybe we can move you to your old room tonight, if you're stable enough by then.' 'Why can't I go back there now?' 'I'm stable now, don't I?' 'The nurses said to me that my vitals are fine!' My doctor shakes his head.

'Why not? I can talk, move, eat and drink. I can do everything I need to do!' I say with a frustrating voice. 'Because Olivia..' He says when he walks to the chair next to my bed and sits down again. 'You might be stable now and you feel okay, but it's not safe to do it now.' I start to protest. 'But..' 'Olivia, I'm going to explains this to you, I need you to listen to me okay? 'Fine.'

'You didn't felt fine yesterday when you pressed the call button, right?' I nod. I hate to admit that he is right. I wasn't feeling very well in that moment. 'You had a seizure. We moved you to here. Where you didn't felt fine either. Later that night we had to do CPR because your heart stopped.' 'You have to recover first from the seizure and the CPR we did on you before you can go back to your room.' 'I don't mean to scare you with this information but I think you have to know it. 'Thank you for explaining to me.' 'Your welcome, get some rest.' He walks out of my room for real this time. A nurse brought my pills and after taking my meds I read the magazine my mom left behind.

At 8.15 PM my doctor checks on me again. 'How is your pain Olivia?' 'Have it become better or worse by now?' 'My throat hurts less but my head is acting up.' 'I think of reading my moms magazine.' ' It was stupid to do that, I know but it is so boring to lie here all day doing nothing.' 'Good, that you're bored in here!' 'Sorry?' I look at him surprised. He start to laugh when he sees my face. 'Stop, that's not funny doc!' 'Well, I think you're ready to go back to your old room.' 'What do you think of that Olivia?' 'Yes, thank you so much doc!' I hug him. 'No, thank you. You did this on your own Olivia..' 'Please, I know you well by now. So you can call me Liv now.' 'Alright Liv, let's go to your old room then'. He and a nurse are wheeling me out of my ICU room. I never thought he could make me happier.

When I arrive at my old room my parents are packing some stuff to bring up to my room at the ICU floor. When they see me they start smiling and hugging me. 'I'm so glad you're feeling better and you're able to be back in this room.' My dad says. Doctor Johnson and the nurse already left. My parents turn their heads when they heard someone knocking on my door. It's a boy sitting in his wheelchair. He start to smile when he sees me. 'Hey Liv, glad to see those beautiful eyes of yours open' The boy said. 'I'm sorry who are you?' 'Let me introduce myself, My name is Ryan. He reaches his hand to mine. I shake his hand.

'How, do you know me Ryan? 'Well, I was outside the hospital with my friends when you were brought into this hospital. You seemed a nice girl to me even when you looked so sick. So, I said to my friends that I had to go to PT but in fact I started following you. 'So, when you were in your room alone because your parents were discussing things with the doctors I sneaked in your room and sat with you until your doctor kicked me out. I can't help it but I start to laugh because of what Ryan just told me. 'Hey, that's not kind Liv. 'Thank you for being there when my parents weren't.' 'It's no problem your a member from our group now.'

'A group?' 'Yes, I started a group for sick patients from my age in this hospital including myself to support each other when they need it and hanging out with each other. Ryan explains to me. 'Come on, let's go I need you to introduce you to my friends and they are also members of the group.' My mom interrupt him.' I don't think that's a good idea now Ryan.' 'Olivia is still really sick and her doctor said..'

'Please mom, I'll take it easy and I will be back in thirty minutes.' I ask hopefully. 'No, Olivia it isn't a good idea you need to recover.' 'Please mom, I'll use my wheelchair. 'Fine, but you'll be back in twenty minutes.' I don't agree with her I feel totally fine. 'But..' 'Twenty minutes that's the deal.' 'Now go and make fun with your new friend.' Ryan and I wheel out of my room both in our wheelchairs.

In his room are much people. 'Guys, this is Liv.' Ryan says to all of his friends. 'Hi, my name is Olivia Evans, but you can call me Liv.' 'Hey Liv, it's nice to meet you, I'm June, I have lungcancer. ' 'Nice to meet you too June.' I say to her. Another girl in the room says 'Hi Liv, it is nice to see you awake.' 'My name is Abigail 'But all of my friends call me Abby I have CFS.' 'Hi Abby.' One of the boys starts to speak. 'Hey beauty.' 'Please, Brandon. You don't have to fall in love with every girl you see.' 'Hey Liv, my name is Brandon I have heart disease 'Hey.' I smile. 'Hey Liv , my name is Pete I have an anxiety disord and Asthma.' 'Hey Pete' 'It's so nice to meet you all guys!' 'So what do you have?' Abby asks to me. 'I don't know I was hit by a painting I fell and I was in a coma for 24 hours I had a seizure and I have headaches. The doctors don't know what's wrong with me exactly'. 'That's quite a lot.' June says. 'We're going for lunch, do you want to join us?' 'That sounds good June, but I have to go back to my room I think my doctor is going to discus what we are going to do next.' 'Good luck then, see you later!' 'Bye guys.' ' Bye Liv.'

When I am on my way to my room I see my parents and my doctor in my room talking to each other. 'Hey Honey, did you have fun with your friends?' My dad asks. 'Yeah, it was fun.' 'Hi Liv, how are you feeling today?' My doctor asks to me. 'I am fine.' 'Sure? Because you don't seem like you're fine. You have a pale face.' My doctor says to me. 'Little nausea and still a headache.' I respond. 'I thought so.' 'So what we're going to do is I ordered a few tests for tommorow .'

'Your first is a CT a nurse will you bring down at 10 AM. My doctor tells me. 'After that we'll do an ECG and a X-ray of your lungs.' 'I will come by later when I have the results of your tests.' 'Okay, see you soon doc.' 'Mom,dad you can go home and eat something and rest for a while okay?' I say because I would have some time alone. 'But you feel not verry well and you have tests tommorow. We want to be here for you.' My parents say. 'I'm going to sleep now and tommorow I will not spend much time here in my room. 'Olivia is right, we should go home for a couple hours.' My dad says to my mom. While they leaving I fell asleep.

I wake next morning at 9 AM. I eat some breakfast and dress me in comfy clothes. I head to my friends but they are still sleeping. Some friends had their first treatment yesterday and had a rough night like June because of their lack of sleep the nurses rescheduled their appointments after lunch to give them rest. I decide to read a bit.

At 09.55 AM a nurse is taking me down to a room where I have my CT. I lie down on a bed and rest while the doctor is doing the test. After 30 minutes they're done and my nurse takes me to my room. 'In 20 minues you'll have your ECG.' 'Okay,I think I'm going to spend some time with my friends, if that's okay?' 'yeah,sure. I'll see you in 20 minutes then.'

I wheel to Junes room. She waves her hand to me as I enter her room. 'hey Liv, how did it go with your doctor yesterday?' 'Fine, he would do some tests today and I had one a couple minutes ago and two more in 20 minutes.' I answer. 'But anyways how are you feeling today?' I ask her. 'Okay I guess.' She looks tired but she don't want t admit that to me. But that's fine. I mean she can talk to me about it if she want. It's normal for sick kids they don't want to talk about how they're feeling and how treatments are going. Because that is a thing which doctors do. With your friends even if you are in a hospital you want to have fun and be a child. 'So, I have still 10 minutes left shall we go to hang out with Brandon?' 'Yeah,cool!' We head to his room.

'Hi Brandon' June says. 'Hi.' I say to Brandon. He is busy with reading a book problaby for school. He hears our voices and looks at us. 'Oh hey guys!' 'Liv,what did your doctor say earlier?' 'He wants to do a couple tests today.' I say. 'Well, goodluck then.' He smiles to me. 'And June how are your treatments and stuff going?' 'i hope you're okay as in that you feel not too bad I mean.' He asks her hopefull. 'Yeah, I'm okay. Some headaches and nausea but that's just the chemo besides of that I'm the picture of health you know.' She laughs and we laugh with her.' 'Shall we get Ryan and go hanging out somewhere?' 'I'd love to but I have tests in about 5 minutes. I'll catch up with you guys later I guess.' I'm a bit dissapointed to cancel again because I really want to join them.' 'We want you to be there so text me when you're done and we'll meet in your room.' He says. 'Oh, you don't have to wait for me. I'm sure it'll be fun without me.' June starts to speak. 'Liv, we want you hanging out with us. You are our friend!' 'Besides, I can wait I mean this book doesn't reads itself.' 'Okay,I really have to go now I see you when my test are done.' 'Cool, I hope your tests go well.' June says. 'Me too.' Brando says.

I head to my own room and the nurse is already in there. 'There you are they are waiting for us downstairs. Come on!' She takes me to my ECG. A young male doctor takes my wheelchair over from my nurse and stops it so I can get out of it. My legs are weak so my walking isn't great. He says 'You're ready?' 'Yeah, I think so.' I answer him with a little hesitate. 'You can lie down on this bed over here.' 'Do you need some help to get up the bed?' He asks me friendly.' 'That would be nice.' He helps me to get up the examine table.

'So,if you can lift your shirt up so I can put the electrodes on your chest.' I lift my shirt up so he can put it on me. 'It will take about 15 minute and you have to lie really still for me don't talk during this ECG or we have to do it again.' 'Okay,I understand it.' I say. 'Let's start then!' He says. The doctor watchs me closefully during the test. After 15 minutes we're done and I see my nurse outside waiting with my wheelchair. My doctor helps me coming of the table and my nurse helps me into the wheelchair.

'How did your test go?' she asks. 'Good.' 'We are going to the X-ray for your lungs because they have time now. Then I'll let you rest for a while, you must me exhausted!' The X-rays of my lungs takes only a few minutes and my nurse takes me finally back to my room.

'I am going to bring you some toast and a glass of water and when you finish your meal you can rest and maybe have a nice sleep.' She is really nice to me but I have to say I like my nurse Evy too. She have to work tomorrow so I'll see her then. 'Would you mind bringing me some painmeds?' I ask my new nurse. 'Is your head hurting?' she asks concerned. 'A little but my legs are bothering me too. I feel pretty weak actually.' I start yawning. 'I am going to talk to your doctor about it but I'm sure you can get your meds.' 'I let someone bring your lunch in here.' 'I hope you can sleep or at least rest for a bit after lunch!' As she walks out my room she looks like she has a question that have to be answered.

'Honey, where are your parents? You shouldn't be here on your own. It's a lot to be here in this hospital and feeling not well.' 'I send them home yesterday to get some rest because they been here for a couple days straight without a break.' I say. I miss them but I don't want them to see me like this.' 'Luckly you have your friends around and your parents will be come over soon. She says with some hesitation.' 'Now, get some rest.' My nurse says. 'Yeah, but I promised my friends to go hanging out with them after my tests.' 'I had to miss a lot while I was unconscious and not feeling well before and I don't want to make them think I don't care about their ilnesses.'

'I can see your point Olivia but I recommend you to rest up now. I can't make you stay in bed all day but at least for a couple hours.' ' If you feel well enough by then you can hang out with your friends, okay?' 'Fine!' I say really angry. 'Watch your tone young lady. I understand that you're angry but don't talk to me like that.' Í'm really sorry I snapped at you. I didn't mean to be rude.' I apologize to her. 'It's ok I know you didn't ment it.' I just hate being 'sick' and I want to do everything other teenagers do when they are my age.

I am stubborn I get up and walk and run a few miles to Ryans room but before I even reach his room I run into doctor Johnson. 'Don't running in the corridors!' He says frustating. 'Oh hey Liv, I didn't saw you. Shouldn't you be in bed after your tests? You need rest. I'd like to answer but my legs feel like jelly and I collapse into his arms. 'Get me a gurney over here!' He yells at the nurses. The nurse who brought me to my tests gets him a gurney

.'Okay heartbeat is normal, breathing is fine a little fast and her breaths are short so we need some oxygen. ''I said 10 minutes ago she needed to rest.' 'She's stubborn.' 'She's just a teenager, she wants to have some control and do things with her friends.' 'Let's get her into bed! 'The nurse and my doctor lie me down in bed. My doctor placed an oxygenmask on my mouth and hooked me up to the monitor to see how my vitals are as I become conscious.

'I'm so sorry I should have listened to you.' I say gasping for air. I start to panic and hyperventilating because I can't get enough air. My heartbeat becomes faster and the monitor starts beeping. 'Sst sweetie, it's okay but you need to control your breathing.' Slow down Liv.' My doctor says. 'Breathe with me, Inhale slowly and... exhale.' The nurse says. 'Okay good, again. Inhale and exhale.' I do what she says. 'Keep going, you're doing great.' She smiles. 'Oxygen level is getting higher, heartbeat is stabilizing. 'Now rest for a little bit okay.' I nod. He takes the mask of my mouth and places an oxygen tube in my nose. 'More comfortable?'

Doctor Johnson asks. I just nod because I don't want to start hyperventilating again. 'Start an IV and give her some painmeds.' My doctor says to the nurse. 'Sure doctor.' I fall asleep and become aware of my tired body and of the pain.

At 2:30 PM I wake up and my parents are sitting in my room reading and talking to each other. 'Hey honey, how did you sleep?' My dad asks. 'Fine, I am going to go to my friends for a while I'll be back at diner okay?' 'You should rest and take things easy your still sick you know.' He say try to parent me. 'Dad, I'm not a child anymore I can make decisions on my own.' 'Yes, you are a big girl but you have to keep in mind your sick and had a lot going on a few days ago and I also heard from your doctor you collapsed a couple hours ago!' He say really concerned.

'I feel okay and I'm not on bedrest any longer so I'm going to have some fun with June and the others!' I say I hate it when they say what I should do. 'Sweetie, take it easy!' 'DAD!' I say because I'm not a little child anymore. 'Just promise me you take things easy and rest when you feel out of breath or when you feel sick.' He says and looks really vulnerable. 'I promise!' I give him a kiss and walk out of my room. 'Use your wheelchair Olivia!' dad says. But I pretend like I didn't heard him.

I go to Junes room and when I come in her room Pete,Brandon and Abby are in there too. I hear sounds coming out of the bathroom. 'Is June alright?' 'She has side effects from the chemo we already let the nurses page her doctor.' Pete says. 'Liv, are you okay?'' Yeah, why?' I say. 'Because you have an oxygen tube in your nose. You never needed one till now.' Pete says. ' After my tests I wanted to hang out with all of you and passed out, when I woke up I couldn't breathe normally so they gave the tube.' 'I'm sorry to hear, you'll be fine.' Pete says. I hear footsteps and doctor Johnson comes walking in.

He goes in the bathroom and cleans June up and get her in to bed.'I gave her some anti-nausea medication so should feeling better in a couple hours.' 'I think the best thing to do now is to give her some rest and maybe she will sleep a hour or so.' Her doctor says. 'I'll stay with her.' Pete says. 'You go hanging out in the garden! 'We will, text any of us when you're getting tired or something.' Abby says. We want to go outside when my doctor says 'Liv wait a second.'

'Guys you can go outside to chill with each other.' I'll join when I'm done. 'How is your breathing?' My doctor asks concerned. 'It still feels similar as when I woke up after I passed out but I think it's getting a little better.' I answer. 'You should really go to your room and told me sooner!' 'I know, I will next time but I wanted to feel healthy and forget about all of this and hanging out with my friends. In an hour I'll go to my room and rest okay?' ' I understand you're being sick of being sick but you need to take your symptoms really serious Liv. Half an hour in the garden, not more. When it gets worse find me immediately!' 'I will, do you have my results back?' I ask. 'Not yet but I was on my way to inform if they're back already. I'll let you know when I have them, okay?' He says. 'Okay.' I say. I walk outside when my doctor yells after me ' Half an hour Liv!'

They went outside to talk and I joined done after talking to my doctor when suddenly Ryan wheel away. 'Where are you going?' 'I have PT in 10 minutes.' He says. We all wave him goodbye en keep talking and enjoying the sun. I take a look at my watch to see what time it is. Abby turns around and says 'Liv?' 'What's up?' I say confused. 'Uhm I don't know but your docter stands over there looking at us especially you with some paperwork in his hands.' 'I guess my results are back then.' I say I hope the results are okay. 'Go, and keep me updated!' She laughs. 'I will, bye guys!'

'Bye, Liv! See you later!'

I walk away from my friends and to my doctor. 'Hey doc you're okay?' I say I try to read his face but there is no sign on it of bad or good news. 'Hey Olivia, shall we go for a walk?' he say. He tries to sound cheerfull. I know I'm getting bad news because he says me full name and he want to take me for a walk. When you're getting good news they don't do things like that.

'Spit it out doc!' 'What did these tests show you?' 'I don't think there's a good way to bring this new to you so I'm going to say it how things are okay? 'Sure.' 'You have a braintumor.' I swallow.

'I'm sorry Liv.' I don't answer on what he says to me instead I ask him the question. 'So what are we going to do about it?' I say trying to sound not like I'm freaking out. 'Well we'll begin with chemo.' 'Okay anything else?' I say. 'Are you okay Olivia, most of the kids I tell them the have cancer they totally freak out.' He say. I see he thinks that I don't know how chemo works but I do. 'You SHOULD freak out Liv. It's isn't nothing to deal with.' My doctor says to me. 'When do I start chemo?' I ask him. 'Tommorow at 11 AM the same time as June.' We are quiet for a long time.

He let's me process I guess bit I don't want to ask or say anyrhing in this moment. After a while I ask 'Do my parents now I have c...' I just can't say the word cancer. Because that means I'm actually sick now. 'They now I told then 10 minutes ago. I tought it should be better to tell you without your parents because you probably don't want to cry or something in front of them.' 'Shall I take you back to your room?'

Doctor Johnson asks friendly. 'No, It is probably depressing in there now, I go to my friends.' I say. 'You know at some point you have to talk to them about it.' 'I know, just not now.' I walk away from him. 'Liv!'

'yes?' 'Talk to someone about it you have to process this. It helps with your recovery.' I don't want to hear it right now. So I ignore what he said and wheel back to my friends without answering him.

When I wheel back to the garden my friends aren't there anymore. I think the went to see if June is feeling better. I walk to my room to grab my wheelchair because I'm feeling out of breath I wheel to her room and I decide to park my chair outside her room because I don't want to wake her up. I find Pete asleep in a chair beside her bed. When I want to sit down in another chair beside her she begins to stir.

Suddenly her eyes flutter open. 'June!' I whisper. 'Abby?' She asks with a tired voice. 'No, it's Liv.' I am still whispering to make sure Pete stays asleep. 'Ahh.' June groans in pain. She has to be in severe pain because June doesn't complain about being in pain. She has never done before. I get up to press her callbutton to call a nurse but she pushs my arm away. 'June, I should really get a nurse in here.' I say concerened. 'No, y.. you don't. I'm okay, I'm used to it.' June says. She tries to sound like she isn't in pain but I know she defenitly is. So I ignore what she said and press the callbutton. She may not like it but when a friend needs help you help them if they don't want to admit they need your help. 'Why did you do that Liv? I tought we were friends!' She says angry.

'We are but you don't have to act like you're fine around me. You don't have to be okay. You are allowed to say you're in pain. You can say that to me.' When I'm done telling her what she deserves to hear a nurse walks in. 'You're awake!' He sounds happy to see her awake. Before he can walk away I ask him 'Can she have some painkillers? She is in much pain.' 'Are you June?' he asks June. 'No, I'm fine.' She fakes a smile.

'JUNE!' I shout at her. 'Okay, fine I'm not. ' Can you prescribe your pain and tell me where your pain is located June?' The nurse asks. 'Lungs, like I don't get enough air. I have a throbbing headache and I'm nauseous.' 'That's quite a lot you know June.' Can you bring me some of good painmeds?' She sighs. 'First I will page your doctor to say you're awake and tell her about all your symptoms. I discuss with her about how we're going to manage your pain.' He says. When he puts an oxygentube in her nose he says 'This will help you breathe.' 'Try to get some sleep and I'll talk to your doctor.' He walks out of the room.

June and I are talking about our hobbies and what kind of music we like. Her doctor comes to check on her and gives her some painmedication. We are listening to some music and playing with cards when someone knocks on the door. It's Abby. 'Hey guys!' She smiles. 'How are you doing June?' I feel better now thanks to my meds and this little friend up here.' She points at her oxygentube. 'I am glad you do June.' Abby says. 'And Liv how are you?' She asks. 'Uhmm, Yeah okay I think.' I say with some hesitation. ' I stood with your parents in the elevator to go up here and they asked me where you were and they said need to speak with you immediately. Is there something wrong?'

She seems really concerned about it. 'No, everything is fine.' I say happy. Because I don't want to tell my friends not when I see June so sick. I may have to go trough this and I would to deny it for a bit. 'Liv, don't do this. They looked like they cried for a long time. What happened? Is this about your testresults?' She says a bit angry that I don't tell her the truth but most concerned.

When I want to answer her phone beeps. She answered it quick 'My testresults are back. It's bad. I'm sick now.' I say sad. 'You were sick the moment you brought in this hospital Liv, What is your diagnosis?' Cancer, a braintumor.' 'If you want to talk about it I'm here.' She says and hugs me. 'We all are.' When I look who this said I see all of my friends in the door standing. 'Thank you guys! I apreciate it so much.' Brandon speaks up 'You will beat his butt same as June will do!' Brandon says. 'How are your parents taking this?' Pete asks. 'I don't know I haven't spoken to them after getting the results. But Abby said they cried. ' I say.

'You don't want to talk to them, do you?' June says. 'No, I don't know what to say.' I admit. 'You don't have to say anything. They will say motivational things to you and hug you tight. When I found out I had cancer my parents cried a lot and when I came in they held it back together to support me. They hugged me and we stood there for like 10 minutes. The only thing they said was 'we will fight this fight with you.' We made some jokes which I often do about being sick and after that we talked about other stuff like tv shows.' June says. 'Are you scared Liv?' Brandon asks. 'Yes.' I whisper. 'It's okay to be scared. We all are sometimes.'Abby says. 'We will go together to your parents if you'd like?' Pete asks. 'That would be nice.' I say. 'Let's go then.'

When we walk and some of us wheel in the corridor we talk about happy stuff. It helps me distract from the conversation I have with my parents. When we almost arrive at my hospital room I see my parents in there just sitting there holding each others hands and staring at the walls. I don't want to go in. I am really scared. I stop walking and my friend June says 'Look at Liv, you can do this okay? You are so strong and brave.'June says to give me courage. 'I don't feel like I am.' I say. 'I know you feel like you're weak. But we know you aren't! And you are a member of our group so that must mean something right? We don't let anyone become a member just that easy. We have to see something in you.' Ryan speaks.

With my friends around me I think I am ready to go in. I walk in my room with my friends behind me. 'Oh, honey I'm so sorry. You know we'll always love you no matter what.' My mum hugs me. 'Sweetie, I know you can beat this disease. We help you trough treatment. Come here my big little girl.' I hug my dad. 'I may be dying but I..' My mother interrupts. 'Don't say that Olivia. Please don't.' It's true I am dying but don't act like I'm already dead. I am still alive and I don't planning to go anywhere okay?' I say. My friends are putting me in a hug also. Then my parents say 'Okay.' When our conversation is done my doctor walks in to my room.

He start to say hi to all of my friends because he is their doctor too. He gives my parents a handshake when he says "Good to see you again madam and mister Evans.' 'Liv, how are you feeling?' He asks. I'm f..' 'And don't put your I'm fine on me because I know you aren't fine. Especially not when you start treatment tomorrow.' 'Oh, you know just usual symptoms like headache and my breathing is worse and I experience weakness in my legs that kind of things.' I say. 'Has it gotten worse today?' He asks in a doctor tone. I know he is a doctor but most of the time he don't act like it. He speaks to you as a friend does. Not in difficult medical talking I mean. 'Yes it has.' I say.

Before my doctor can answer June starts speaking 'Miss Evans, do you remember what you said a few hours ago to me.' June says like she is going to teaching me something. 'I don't know what you're talking about.' I ly.

'I'm pretty sure you remember our conversation well, don't you?' She says. 'Okay June you can stop teaching me I get it.' I say and begin to laugh. 'No, no miss Evans we aren't done yet. You said that I don't have to pretend like I feel okay if I don't feel okay. You also said that you don't have to be okay all the time. You said it is okay to be okay.' 'Good lecture June you are completely right.' My doctor says.

'But.. I heard of the nurses you said when you woke up that you felt fine too. And you lied because you were in severe pain. Our doctor says.

'Okay right doc, that was right in my face.' We all start laughing including June and my parents. But suddenly my laughing turns into coughing and I am struggling to breathe. My doctor walks towards me and says 'Liv, you need to breathe, breathe with me.' He says concerned. I try to breathe as slow as my doctor does but I'm not able to. 'I, I c… can't.' I manage to say between breaths. I collapse and fall to the ground.

'O my god!' my friends say. 'Give me some room, she'll be okay.' The doctor says. 'I NEED A NURSE IN HERE!' our doctor yells. The nurse walks in and together they lift me on my bed. The nurse start to hook me up to the same monitors I was hooked up this afternoon when I also passed out. In the meantime the nurse is hooking me up, my doctor takes his stethoscope from his neck and listens to my lungs and heart.

'Heartbeat is irregular. Give her some atropine trough her IV!' He commands.' When the medicine is going through my veins my heartrate drops and becomes better but still a little high.

The nurse places an oxygen mask on my face and places an saturation meter on my finger. At this point my eyes are fluttering open. 'Liv, can you follow the light for me?' Doctor Johnson asks. I follow his light 'Pupils are reacting.' As soon as he's done I close my eyes, the light was too bright and caused a headache. 'Stay with me Liv.' My doctor says concerned. I open my eyes again after a few seconds.

'Olivia, can you tell me what hurts?' I bet he can reads the agony from pain off my face. 'Head.' I say through the mask.' 'I will give you some pain meds, it kicks in soon.' The nurse places a needle in my IV with painkillers. I want to say sorry to my friends that they had to see me like this and start taking the oxygen mask off but my doctor places it back on. 'You can't take it of your lungs are too weak now.' 'Try to sleep, I'll check on you a couple times during the night.

'Can she still start treatment tomorrow?' My mum asks. 'If her body stabilizes more through the night it's safe to start. It depends also on how she will be doing tomorrow morning. But I think there's no need to worry. We'll keep monitoring her carefully.' 'June, Pete, Brandon and Abigail go to your rooms and go to bed.'

'June, I walk with you to your room if that's okay?' He asks to June. 'I'm not a little child anymore.' June answers the question. 'I know, I just want to do the usually check-up on you before you'll start another round of chemo. 'Okay then.' June says. They all give me a last look before they walk out of my hospital room.' Now everyone except my parents left I can finally go to sleep. So I close my eyes and hope that I will feel better tomorrow morning so I can start treatment.


	5. Chapter Three: Who are you?

**_First I'd like to say that this is going to be a short chapter. Because I had a writersblock. But I really want to go on with this story so I wrote a little piece for you. I hope you'll like it anyway. Let me know what you think and if you have some ideas how it should continue let me know :)_**

Chapter Three: Who are you?

Why does my body hurts that much? My head is throbbing like hell. It is feeling like I drank ten bottles of wine last night. My eyes can't tolerate light. Even the slightest light of a button on the machines next to my bed is too much. Wait, machines? Why am I hooked to so many medical stuff? I see a monitor which shows my vitals I guess. I feel something itch on my face. My fingers are reaching my forehead. Nothing is itching there. I let my fingers lower some centimetres. I feel some plastic. A cannula is in my nose. It blows cold air into my nose. Why am I even on these things? What happened? A flashback hits me. I see me having a coughing fit. Then I collapse to the ground.

A doctor is sleeping in a chair across my bed. Why is he sleeping in my room? Maybe he did his rounds and he was tired and he decided to take a nap for 10 minutes. Which ended that he slept here all night?

The tube in my nose is annoying me. I start pulling it out. The room is filling with beeping sounds. The doctor wakes up and comes towards me. 'You can't pull it out!' He tries to get it back in my nose. But I am faster and cover my nose so he can't do that. 'You need the tube for a little longer, you know that!' He reaches his hands again to place the tube in my nose. 'DON'T TOUCH ME!' I scream. 'Calm down Olivia, it's okay.' I'm not going to touch you again, but I want to check your pupils. If that's okay?' He asks. 'Fine, if it makes you happy.' I say. 'Follow the light for me, please.' He says. I follow his light. 'Thank you Olivia.' Her pupils are reacting okay but I don't trust it. I hope her cancer is not become worse. He thinks.

A woman walks in my room, she has a cup of coffee in her hand. 'Sweetie, are you okay? I heard you scream when I walked in the corridors to get some coffee.' She hugs me tight. 'DON'T TOUCH ME!' I scream again. 'Honey, why are you so upset?' She asks while she takes my hand. 'I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME. LEAVE MY ROOM.' I yell at her. 'Olivia, this is enough, you can't yell at me like that!' The woman says strict. 'I'M NOT GOING TO SAY THIS AGAIN, GO AWAY!' 'I DON'T KNOW YOU!' I say.

'Liv, it's mum. Please say that you know who I am!' My 'mother' says. I shake my head. 'Why don't she recognize me?' She asks to my doctor while she is sobbing. 'Madame, I need you to calm down.' The doctor says to her. 'Oh, I need to calm down? While my daughter don't know who I am? You say that I need to calm down? You're kidding right?!' She says still sobbing. When she is sobbing and crying her breathing becomes faster and she starts to hyperventilate.

'Madame, You need to calm down now! You NEED to breathe.' My doctor says with some concern in his voice. 'I, I can't stop. Pl.. plea.. please h.. he.. hell.. help me.' She is able to get those words out. My doctor places an oxygenmask on her face. 'Madame, try to breathe slowly, this mask will help you. But you need to stop crying, crying doesn't help you to breathe.'

When all this is happening a man walks in. He must be my father.

'Diana, what the hell happened in here when I bought some breakfast? Are you okay?' He asks when he sees my mum sitting on the side of my bed with her eyes closed breathing into a mask with a doctor next to her. Is she okay?' 'She started hyperventilating. She will be okay.' My doctor asks. 'Olivia, do you like some breakfast?' He asks and comes closer to me and kisses me. 'YOU TO, DON'T TOUCH ME, I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE!' I say for the third or fourth time.

'What?' My father says. 'She woke up like this, sometimes this happens with patients who have a braintumor. It could be that the cancer has gotten worse. But let's not think about that.' I think it's a good idea to run a CT-scan to see what were dealing with. Her scan is in about 30 minutes. 'Liv, you can rest a bit.' I close my eyes and fall asleep.

My mum wakes me up. 'Hey Honey how did you sleep?' 'Fine, I guess.' I say to my mum. 'Liv, I am going to take you up to CT , is that okay?' my doctor asks. 'Okay, doctor Johnson.' I say to him. My mum is looking really weird at me when I said it 'Mum, why are looking at me like you've seen a ghost?' I say confused.

'Olivia, do you remember me again?' My mum asks. 'Yeah, why do you ask?' I say, still not getting what they are talking about. 'Can you tell me your full name, please?' Doctor Johnson ask. 'Sure doc, if you say so.' 'My name is Olivia Anna Evans.' I say. 'Good, do you know your date of birth?' He asks me. 'August, 24th 2000. I say. 'Can you follow the light for me?' I follow his light.

'Doc, why do ask me all those stupid questions, and where is my tube?' I ask. 'Do you have trouble breathing Liv?' My doctor asks. 'No, just when I talk that much, I'm getting out of breath.' I say and trying to take some deep breaths. My doctor places it in my nose again. 'I ask them because half an hour ago you didn't know me and you were fighting your oxygen tube, also you didn't recognize your parents.' He explains to me. 'This is a joke right?' I ask. 'No, I'm sorry.' He says. 'Look, if I did or said something bad I'm really sorry guys.' My mum looks sad.

'OH MY GOD, did I hurt you mum?' I ask afraid of the answer. 'No honey, you didn't. You just yelled. That's all.' She says. 'But, when I woke up you had an oxygenmask on.' 'Oh that, well I had trouble breathing earlier. But I'm fine now.' 'Doc, she is really fine now?' I ask. 'Yeah, she is. Don't worry.' 'I'm sorry mum to hear mum.' I hug her. 'Liv, It's time for your CT now.' He says and brings my wheelchair. 'Wait, can I start treatment today?' I ask hopefull. 'Let's do the CT first, I make sure that I have your results back in a hour. So after I took a look at your scans, and your cancer is still the same you can start treatment later today with June.'

My doctor took me up to CT and luckily he got the results back in 30 minutes and he said I can start Chemo today.


	6. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: The room where it happens

I wonder how my friends are doing. I haven't seen them since yesterday when I collapsed to the ground after laughing with them. I wonder how June is doing. Because she will be going to have Chemo today with me. The last time she was undergoing Chemo she was really ill afterwards. I hope she doesn't have to go through that again. They say that if you're experiencing side effects of Chemo in your first round of treatment the side effect will probably last till your last round.

I would've treatment at 11 AM this morning but after what they told what happened to me when I woke up this morning they rescheduled it for June and me. So it'll be at 2:30 PM. My phone says it's 12:07 PM. I have almost have two and half an hour before I will go to start the first day of treatment. My stomach is rumbling. I haven't had breakfast this morning. My dad bought some croissants for me and some orange juice in the morning. I normally love it when he does these things for me, because this hospital food tasted like crap. But I refused it because my brain was messing with me. I ended up that didn't know anyone even my parents I couldn't recognize. I went straight to the CT. And I was done one hour ago and I spend time in my room to wait for the results with my mum and dad. Luckily I had to wait not that long. The doctor came to discuss them with us half an hour after I had the test. It came back the same as when I first had my CT-SCAN. Anyway, I hadn't had time to eat breakfast so I'm going to the cafeteria to get some sandwich for lunch.

I left a note on my bed for my parents. It said 'I went to the cafeteria to buy some lunch, Be right back. Liv.' As I enter the cafeteria and ordered a tuna sandwich and a bottle of orange juice, I sit down at a empty table. I pick the book I brought with me and start reading while eating my sandwich. Then I see Abby standing in front of the candy machine thinking of what she is going to choose. She sees me and smiles to me, I smile back when she starts heading over to the table where I still am. 'Hey Abby!' I say happy. I am happy because I'm happy to see one of my friends again after I saw nobody yesterday. 'Hey Liv, good to see you again!' She says and hugs me. I hug her back. 'You had us pretty worried yesterday Liv! I'm glad that you finally feel well enough to get out of your room!' Abigail says to me. 'I'm sorry that you have so worried about me, you didn't had to.' I say trying to reassure her. 'Well, since you're one of my friends I care about you a lot. I don't like to see you in the condition you were in yesterday evening.' She says. 'Thank you Abby.' I say.

'Anyway, How are you doing, Abs?' I made up a nickname for her, I like Abs so I call her that from now on. 'Oh, I am fine, just really tired. Thanks to CFS and I started to feel some pain in some body parts again. It got pretty bad this time, so the doctors did some tests but it came all back clear. They say I have I chronic pain and they can't do anything to cure it, expect giving me painmeds. So I am on them now.' She says. 'Wow, Abs that's a lot. But you're strong and you'll get through it, I am here for you if you need to vent or something.' I say while I pull her in for another hug. ' Thanks, I am here for you too Liv, don't forget that!' Abigail says.

'How are the others doing today?' I ask. 'Well, Pete had an asthma attack during the night, but he is okay now. June is finally feeling better, Brandon is doing okay, he had a stress test this morning and is waiting for his results in his room with all of our friends. I was going to go there now.' She says. 'I come with you, he can use some support while he's waiting.' I say.

We head over to his room, when I enter they are surprised to see me.

'Hey Liv, how are you doing?' Brandon asks. 'I'm fine thanks for asking, how are you? 'I'm fine.' Brandon says. 'I heard that you're waiting for your results. Mind if I join you waiting?' 'Not at all, we're about to watch a movie together. But we're still waiting for some popcorn. Doc went to get it, he left like twenty-five minutes ago. I think he is lost' Brandon says.' We should really make some posters saying *WARNING! MISSING DOCTOR, he lost his way to the popcorn machine. Call the police if you see him! Thank You, sincerely the kids from the hospital.* Pete jokes. We all start laughing.

'Very funny Pete, here's your popcorn.' Doctor Johnson says when he walks in and gives the popcorn to Pete. 'June and Liv, don't eat too much before chemo, it'll make you more nauseous after chemo.' He says. 'Oh, and you two be ready in one hour and a quarter. Since it will be the first time for you Olivia, you two need to head down to treatment room a bit earlier. So the doctor there has enough time to explain to you the procedure. A nurse will come and get you in one hour and quarter.' Our doc says. 'Enjoy your movie, guys!' He says as he walks out of the hospital room.

We decide to watch, hunger games: Catching Fire. It's about a girl named Katniss who won the hunger games, she becomes as well as her friend Peeta a target after their victory in the hunger games. It is a great movie, we watched half of the movie when the nurse knocked on the door to bring June and me down to treatment. We both sat down in our wheelchairs as we head down to the room where it all happens.

A doctor welcomes us as we're walking in the treatment room. 'Hey June, ready to hear all the gossip of the staff?' He laughs. 'Liv, when you're here weekly to receive chemo you get to hear all gossip of the doctors and nurses here. Last week I heard that a nurse from Neuro slept with an attending in an on call room and when they were having sex their boss walked in the on call room and caught them. Because they forgot to lock the door.' She tells me.

'So, you must be Olivia. I am doctor Williams, I heard it's your first time. Nice to meet you Olivia!' Doctor Williams says. 'Thanks doctor Williams.' I say. 'Girls, follow me to your chairs.' She says. We follow her to the back of the room where are two big and comfy chairs empty waiting for us. We settle us in the chairs. 'I'm going to get all of the stuff ready, then I will walk you through the procedure, feel free to ask all your questions to me Olivia. She says as she walks to a really big closet with much medical stuff in it. ' Wow, these chairs are pretty comfy!' I say enthusiast to June. 'I'm glad they are, imagine what it will be like if they weren't and you had to sit here for one or two hours. I bet your butt must hurt pretty bad afterwards!' She laughs. I laugh with her.

Doctor Williams comes back with a bunch of stuff in her hands. While another doctor is setting June up for chemo, doctor Williams starts explaining me how it is going to be. 'Okay, first I'll clean your hand with some liquid. Then I will get an IV in your hand. After that I'll prepare the IV bag with the chemo and I will attach your IV to the bag. You'll feel the medicines run into your veins, it will be cold, but it shouldn't hurt. If it does let me know. This first session will take 2 hours. After every session we'll monitor you closefully to see how your body reacts on these drugs.

We'll do check-ups like an MRI and CT often to see the progress. After your sessions you'll be pretty tired, so you do need to rest for the rest of today. If your usually symptoms become worse, let the nurses know, if you're experience some side effects like nauseous, dizziness, throwing up and having sweats which caused by a fever mostly, let your nurses know, they will talk to your doctor.' She explains to me.

'Do you have any questions Olivia?' She ask friendly. 'No, I don't think so.' I say because I understand everything she said. 'Good to hear, if you will have any questions, feel free to ask me or anyone here, you can also ask your questions to your doctor, doctor Johnson.' She says. 'Let's get started then.' She says.

She does exactly what she said she would do. She cleans my hand, put in an IV and get me hooked of to the IV bag. I feel the cold liquid go through my veins. It feels really strange. These cocktail of meds is going to cure me at the end, but first it will make sicker. I mean I saw June when she had those side effects were doctor Williams talked about. It looked so bad. I hope that I don't get them too.

While June and I undergoing treatment we're talking about normal things like our high school life and our friends outside the hospital.

'I went to a high school in New Orleans. It named Benjamin Franklin High School. It is a pretty nice school. I like the teachers there and other students are really nice. We do have a lot of activities after school like basketball, art, writing or music class. I used to go to writing class, I wrote a lot of stories there. Me and my friends had a lot of fun in school even when the classes where really boring.' June tells me.

'Sounds great June!' I say. 'Were did you went to school? Before you know this hospital stuff happened.' She asks.

'I went to Lusher Charter School, I had a great time there with my friends. My friends and I had most of the classes together so that was fun. We didn't always listen that well to the teachers because we were too busy talking and laughing with each other. After school I went to arts class, my friend Lynn and I loved making art together.' I tell her mine stories about high school and my friends.

We're so busy with talking that we didn't heard the beeping of our machines which are attached to the IV. Doctor Williams comes to us. 'I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but you're session is done for this week, you can go!' She smiles at us.

Chemo wasn't that bad, it was really fun to have treatment with June.

We decided to go say hi to our friends. But they were all at therapy or at appointments with their doctors. So we went to my room to relax for a bit and we listened to some music.

My parents were at home while I had treatment because they needed to pick up some stuff like new clothes for me. I saw them sitting in the cafeteria drinking some coffee when June and I went upstairs after treatment.

I hear some voices talking to each other in the corridors, I could catch the last sentences they said. 'She is going to get through this Diana, she will. My dad says. 'What if she doesn't? My mum says. 'Then we'll go from there. But she will. She is a strong girl, she will beat this, I believe in that. You should do too Diana.' My dad says to my mum. I see they are putting a smile on their faces when they enter my room.

'Hey June, good to see you again.' Mum says. 'Thank you Madame, it's nice to meet you too.' June answers. 'You can call me Diana, if you call me Madame I feel like I'm a old lady, which I am not.' She laughs. 'I will, Diana.' June says. 'Honey, how did it go?' My mum asks me as she gives me a kiss on my cheek. 'It went okay, June and I basically talked for the most part.' I say.

'Liv, if you don't mind I'm going to head to my own room and lie down I'm tired.' June says. 'Sure, I will lie down too, I feel pretty tired too actually.' I say. 'Goodbye June, see you later. We'll meet up at dinnertime at the cafeteria, if chemo agrees on that.' I joke. 'See you then Liv.' She says as she walks out of my room.

I lied down on my bed and closed my eyes. I start thinking about the conversation my mum and dad had. There is a chance I'm not going to survive this. Treatments will not be able to cure anybody. I have to live, I have to be cured. For my parents, family and my friends here. I have to. I drift to sleep.


	7. Chapter five: Night Adventure

Chapter Five: Night Adventure

'Liv, wake up!' I hear a voice whisper. I see a shadow hanging over me. I open my eyes a little more and I see June standing next to my bed. 'What's up?' I ask. My voice is a little hoarse because I just woke up. 'I need your help.' June says. 'You need my help at *I watch at the clock* 2:55 AM, seriously June.' I say yawning. 'Yeah, I do. Look, Pete his birthday is tomorrow, ehh I mean today. We thought it would be an awesome idea to surprise him with some decorations.' She says. 'And we have to do that now in the middle of the night?' I ask. 'Come on Liv, Aren't you in for a little adventure?' She says teasingly like if I'm scared.

'Are you scared to get caught or something?' She laughs. 'No, why would I be?' I say and I try to act cool and hide that inside of me I have to admit I am a little bit scared. Maybe not of get caught by the nurses but that me or June get sick because of being too much active in the middle of the night. It was my first treatment and doctor Johnson said that chemo cost a lot of energy for your body to handle with. 'So, get your clothes on, I'll be outside. You have five minutes to getting ready.' She says as she waits outside my room for me.

I pick a black oversized sweatshirt it has the words 'sleepy head' on. I choose a blue jeans to wear, because it's the first jeans I see in my wardrobe. I put my old red all-stars on and I quickly get my hair in a ponytail as I walk out of my room. Luckily I'm not attached to a heart monitor anymore, because if I was it would've start beeping as crazy. 'Do you have the decorations with you?' I ask I try to hide that I am kind of nervous. 'I do, don't be that nervous. Jesus, you look like a little five-year-old girl that a is going to take some candy without asking her mum if she is allowed to.' June tells me.

As we walk trough the corridors on our way to Petes room we see a couple nurses sitting at the nurses station talking. They probably heard something because they are looking around suspiciously. 'Liv, hide!' June whispers. I look around to see where the best spot is to hide. In the corridors of the pediatric wing is not much the use for hiding. There is a gurney at a wall, but I can't go hide behind that, because they'll see me within a second. I look further, I see a bin. Unfortely it is too small for me too hide. June whispers, a bit louder this time. But still not loud enough to get heard by all the nurses or doctors walking around. 'Hide now, a doctor is coming your way!' She says. Then when I fast look around for a better place to hide I see where I actually am. I'm almost at Abigails room. I can go there, it is just five footsteps away from me. I start to take for a run. I stay as low to ground as I can and I reach her room. I hope that I don't wake Abby. But it's too late Abby stirs and her eyes flutter open.

'Liv, what are you doing here?' She asks sleepy. ' I explain it you later, please stay quiet. I don't want to get caught by one of the night nurses.' I whisper. I hide myself behind the purple chair in her room. I see the nurse walk in the direction of me. My breathing goes faster and faster. When she comes in the room I hold my breath. Wishing that Abby will pretend that she's asleep. She does. The nurse checks the monitor and gives the room a last look before she walks away, back to the nurses station. I breathe out. Thank god, I didn't got caught for now.

'So, tell me.' Abby asks. 'June had the idea to decorate Petes room because his birthday is today. I first said no, because who does that in the middle of the night!' I tell her. 'But then I thought, why not.' I explain. 'June mentioned that I remember, I didn't thought she would do that at 3 AM!' 'Anyways, can I help?' Abby asks. 'If you don't mind, sure.' I say. I text June. 'Abs wants to help us. I think we can use her help, right?' I text to her. Within a minute I get a text back. 'Yeah, she can help. We meet outside at 3:25 AM.' I read.

'June says you're in.' I tell Abby. 'Cool, I will get myself dressed then.' She says. I turn around so Abbigail can dress herself while I wait for her to be done. She is dressed within two minutes and we walk together to where June is waiting for us. 'The more people, more fun.' June smiles. The room of Pete is like 20 steps away from us so we reach it within three minutes. We sneak in to his room quietly. 'Okay, I do the birthday flags. Abs, you can blow some balloons and Liv you can write the birthday card.' June says when she gives us the tasks to do.

While June and Abby doing their thing I ask myself what to write for Pete. I have to come up with something fun and kind. Something special for him. I start writing. 'Dear Pete, happy birthday. Today you will start your sixteenth year of life. It will be a beautiful, crazy and the coolest day you'll ever have. I promise. We are so glad that we had the chance to meet you. I mean, it would be better outside this crappy place, of course. But thank you for being you. We love you! Love, June, Abby, Brandon and Liv.' I write.

'I am done.' I say. At the same time June and Abigail are done too. So we decide to go to our rooms to get some sleep. It's 4:17 AM now and the nurses will wake us at seven for breakfast so we have less than three hours of sleep. From the room of Pete it's like two corridors away where we have our hospital rooms.

We made it through the first corridor without someone who saw us. We're almost through the second corridor where I can see my own room which is like 10 metres away from me, when I hear someone clearing his throat. I turn around and see our doctor. We almost made it without getting caught. Shit..

 ** _Authors note: Sorry for this short and shitty chapter. Comment please if you like it. I love to hear your thoughts! Thanks for you guys who reading my story!_**


	8. Chapter Six

Chapter Six: The best and worst moment of my life

Maybe if I make up a story about that I throw up and I didn't feel well and that Abby and June helped me out our doctor would believe us. It's not exactly the truth but I didn't completely lie. It can be true, the room of June is opposite of mine. So She could've heard me if I did throw up. Besides I don't feel that good after spending almost one hour and a half decorating. My stomach is making me sick, I feel a bit nauseous, to be honest. I give June a kind of a sign. I hope she'll understand what I mean.

'Ladies, what are we doing this early walking through the corridors?' He says with a strict voice. June starts to talk. 'I woke up hearing some noise. I recognized it right away as a someone throwing up. I walked out of my room and saw the door of the bathroom open in Liv her room. So I went to help her. I couldn't do it on my own so I texted Abby to help me.' June explained to our doctor.

'First of all if that's what really happened you should've called for a nurse. Second, if Olivia did puked her goats out, she would be in her room now and not walking in the corridors, because she would feel too sick for that. So, who is going to explain that?' He asks. I can see in his eyes that he don't believe our story.

'We went to get her a clean shirt, I had one in my wardrobe.' Abigail explains.

'Don't waste your energy with your fake story and tell me the real reason why you are up at 4:30 AM walking through these corridors.' He says.

'Okay, fine. Today is the birthday of Pete and I and all of my friends thought it would be a fun idea to decorate his room a bit. So Liv and Abby helped me with it.' June confessed.

 **Doctor Johnson POV:** She should now better than this, she knows in which way chemo is capable to ruin your immune system. She experienced it by herself. She shouldn't have gotten on this adventure. She risked her health more than she would ever know. Not only she risked her own health, she could've dragged Olivia with her. Olivia has had her first round of chemo yesterday. I don't want her to end up the same as my previous patient Ashley, she did the same. I know Olivia is not Ashley but I cannot stop thinking about her, I could've prevent it. I have to prevent that happened to Ashley isn't going to happen to Olivia. Ashley also started sneaking out in the nights, which begun the same as Olivia did inside this hospital. After that she left the hospital for hours. We had no clue where she went. Till after hours someone found her across the hospital on the street drunk outside a bar. She drank so much that chemo wasn't an option anymore. And when chemo isn't an option anymore you can try surgery. But Ashley so addicted to alcohol that we couldn't put her under anesthesia during surgery. That's no option, only surgery is possible with anesthesia. We talked many times to her, that she needed to stop drinking. Finally she stopped, she'd become a better person. We did the surgery, it failed. We weren't able to get the whole tumor out. We tried more rounds of chemo with stronger meds. It wouldn't help at all. The tumor didn't shrunk a millimetre, she became sicker and sicker. We had to tell her that we were not be able to cure her. She died within a couple days. Okay Liam, focus. This is NOT Ashley. This is Olivia, she wouldn't do that. She wouldn't, right?

'June, you are here longer than anyone. You know the ins and outs of chemo and the different ways your body can react. You should not having these crazy adventures in the middle of the night, certainly not after a round of chemo. You didn't risk to get sick yourself, but especially you risk it for Oli... Our doctor couldn't finish his sentence because I threw up. His shoes are covered with my stomach content.

I'm so so sorry, doctor Johnson. I stutter. 'You don't need to say sorry to me. I choose to become a doctor. This is one of the things you have to deal with as a pediatric doctor.' He smiles. 'Let's get you cleaned up.' He says. He helps me to walk that ten feet to my room, because I'm too weak to walk on my own. He cleans me up, offers me a new shirt out of my wardrobe and helps me in bed. Then covers my body with bed sheets. I'm going to give you some meds for the nausea through your IV. Your stomach isn't probably up to get meds by mouth.' He says while he gives me the medicines. 'It should be kicking in soon, get some sleep, you need it.' He says when he walks out of my room to Abby and June who were still watching us.

From a distance I hear him telling to Abigail that she has to go to bed also, she has an appointment with him at ten. To June he says that they're done talking for now but the conversation between June and him is going to continue tomorrow.

Although this ending of our little adventure wasn't what I expected to be. I really enjoyed our little sneak out of our beds tonight. We're all the same in here, there is no different between us. We all getting treated for diseases. We're still the patients in this hospital. That isn't going to change until we are cured. Some of us will never be cured. They are here to manage symptoms which are caused by their chronic illness from not getting worse. For some reason I feel like I'm blessed to meet all these people in here. This hospital brought me and my new friends together. Don't get me wrong I hate every single thing about my illness I really do. It sucks to being stuck in here while getting treatment. While my other friends from high school are still living their normal life. They have party after after party, drink alcohol which they aren't allowed to yet, they all having their drivers license or trying to get it. I miss that life, but I know they miss the most important you can get in life. They aren't really living. Sure they enjoy their days. They don't know what it is like to have an illness or having health issues. You only embrace life the most when your not as healthy as you should be. You know how cruel life can be, but you also know how beautiful life is. You choose to enjoy every moment in your day, no matter if that moment may happy or sad. You grab it, embrace it, enjoy it the most you can, then save it in your memory and never let go.

I enjoyed this night so much with my friends. Even that I got sick it doesn't matter. I felt for the first time since I am sick that I was just the normal girl who used to have the greatest grades at school and had nothing to worry about. Just for a few hours I wasn't the patient they needed to take care of. I was just the person who I was before I happened to end up here. I was just me. With these thoughts I fall asleep as the happiest girl on earth.

 ** _*Time skip*_**

I wake up by smelling something delicious. I look up to see next to my bed a tray with a glass of jus d'orange and a croissant with next to it a cup of butter and a slice of cheese. I look at my watch which says it is 08:34 AM. This breakfast smells damn good but it also makes me really nauseous. I try to eat a few bites, when I swallowed the last piece of the bite I got to run to the toilet. Where I throw up the three bites I ate. Damn it I couldn't hold the three bites I ate inside of me. After I throw up some more I cleaned myself up the best I could. I am not able to go back to my bed yet. Instead I decide to lie down on the cold bathroom floor. I feels quite comfortable I have to say. I hear someone walking in my room it's a guy. 'Sleep well princess!' He says and laughs evil. He injects something in my arm and punished me in my face before the world turns black.

Someone is gently shaking me. 'Honey, open your eyes for me.' I hear my mum saying. I would love to open my eyes, only there is no single part of my body that thinks about opening my eyes right now. 'Her eye is swollen and blue Howard, did someone do this?' 'Please, Liv!' My father begs. 'Howard, don't stand there, get someone in here NOW!' My mom yells at my dad.

 **Howard POV:** I walk out of my daughters room as I pass the nurses station. All the nurses are gone, they must been helping other children I guess. I see a nurse walking in a closet. Before she does I got her attention when I wave to her. 'Can you help me?' He says vulnerable. 'Sir, what can I do for you?' The nurse asks gently. 'My daughter Liv in room 2073. She uhm.. She is..' I stutter. 'Sir, calm down. What happened?' She asks to me. As soon I start to talk I hear a man say 'Good morning mister Evans, nice to see you again.' That is my daughters doctor. He knows Olivia and her medical issues the best. He knows how to help her. I drown in my thoughts. 'Are you okay?' Mister Evans?' Her doctor asks. 'Mister?' He asks again. 'Sorry, what?' I ask confused. 'I asked if you were alright, sir.' 'Y.. you need to co.. come to my daughter, some.. something happ.. happened. We found her. She.. she doesn't respond. I don.. don't kn.. know what to do.' I say. He ran to Olivia her room where he found my wife crying in the bathroom.

 **Doctor Johnson POV:** I was updating some charts of my patients when I see the father of Olivia talking to one of nurses. I can read the expression on her face, she can't follow anything what he is saying to her. I walk over to the nurses station and begin a conversation. 'Good morning mister Evans, nice to see you again.' He doesn't respond. He seems like he is drowning in a lot of thoughts. 'Are you okay?' Mister Evans?' I ask. 'Mister?' I ask again. 'Sorry, what?' He asks confused. 'I asked if you were alright, sir.' I ask concerned. 'Y.. you need to co.. come to my daughter, some.. something happ.. happened. We found her. She.. she doesn't respond. I don.. don't kn.. know what to do.' He stutters. I ran to room 2073 as fast as I could where I found her mum crying in the bathroom, next to her I see Liv unconscious, her eye is blue. She must've hit her head while she fell. 'We've got her, Madame and mister Evans I need you to take a step back so I can help Olivia.' I feel at her neck for a pulse. It is there. Thank god. I place my stethoscope on her chest. Her heart is beating well, a little fast tough. Her breathing is getting faster and faster. 'Nurse! I need some help in here!' I yell. Nurse Evylynn comes running in we lift Olivia up and lie her down in bed. While the nurses hook Liv up and place an oxygen mask on her face, I try to reassure her parents who are still watching and holding their breaths. 'She will be okay. Don't worry!' I say. I rush back to Liv, who is stirring. Her eyes flutter open. Then I hear these six words I wish I never had to hear.

 _'He will come back for me.'_


	9. Chapter 7

**_Authors Note: Here you go, another chapter for you guys! Please, comment if I should continue this story line. I'm thinking about some twists for Olivia. The ending of chapter six was one of them! I hope you'll like this chapter. Your votes and reads are what keeps me writing this story! :)_**

Chapter Seven: I will keep you safe

'He will come back for me.' I said. I could still feel his hands of my body. The way he touched me, his words still repeating on my mind. 'Sleep well princess.' I shiver. He injected me with some white drug. The physical pain when he sat on me and holding my hands to the cold floor, while he was punishing me in the face. I tried to get him off me, instead he tightened the grip around my wrists. I wanted to scream that I would do everything he would but that he had to let me go first. He just laughed with his evil voice at me. I could feel that I was about to pass out any minute. I could've fought to stay awake. Instead I could not bear the pain any longer. I blacked out within a few seconds.

'Who is he?' Mum asked confused. 'I..I.' I couldn't finish the sentence. The thoughts of him made me cry and shaking heavily. 'You are save now, you're okay, you will be.' She places her hands om my arm. The thought of touching me reminds me of how he touched me which caused a shiver trough my spine. I jump up when her fingers reaching my hand. 'Don't touch me, please.' I get out while I start to cry again. 'I won't. I won't, please tell me what happened. ' Mum says, tears streaming down her cheeks. 'I can't, I can't.' I manage to say when I'm still crying. My cries getting heavier heavier every second. The crying causing me to gasp for air. Doctor Johnson notices and is starting me on oxygen. 'This will help you breathe easier Olivia, but you need to stop crying.' He says. 'Okay?' He asks me. 'Ook.. Oka.. Okay.' I stutter. 'Just, close your eyes and focus on breathing nothing else.' He says friendly. I close my eyes and try to calm myself down. Finally my breathing slows down.

'What about getting us a cup of coffee, Diana?' Dad asks to mum. 'No way that I'm leaving her in this state Howard.' She whispers in his ear hoping I wouldn't hear it. Doctor Johnson catches their conversation and responds. 'You go, it has been rough for you. Go get yourself some coffee and something to eat, you haven't eaten much. I'll stay with her, make sure she's okay.' He says. 'No, I am staying in here.' Mum says, shaking her head. 'Diana, we'll be back in half and hour, please you need to take it easy.' With all the respect madame, you need to eat something.' Doc says. 'If you don't feel up to eating, you may faint. At least drink something. Give yourself a break, you need to. So do you sir. ' Doc says to my parents. Mum refused again. 'Doc is right, you need to eat, your doctor said the last time you need to schedule your eating.' Dad says. 'Who's your physician?' 'Doctor Rowen.' Mum responded. 'Yeah, you're diabetic. You are going to eat definitely.' He says. 'I am fine, I really am. Just let me be with her.' Mum begs. 'Fine.' He sighs. 'You can stay in here for a little longer, but I'm going to get a nurse to bring you some food and something to drink. When you have finished you're going to lie down on the bed in the on call room across the corridor and sleep.' He says. 'I said, I feel fine.' Mum says. 'No negotiation, you're going to eat and then sleep. Doctor orders!' He says. 'Okay.' Mum finally gives in.

When she finished her food, a nurse showed her the way to an on call room to let her rest for a bit. Dad is going to pick up some things from my room at home for me. He hesitated first but my doctor convinced him to go.

'I know it's hard to deal with what you've been trough. But you need to talk about what happened. You can tell me about it or I can get and bring someone in who is specialized in these cases?' Doctor Johnson asked. 'I trust you, please don't freak out okay?' I ask. 'I won't.' He says. 'You promise?' I ask. 'I promise, I will spit on that if you want.' He jokes. I let out a little laugh.

'Okay.' I take a deep breathe in as I am about to tell him what happened to me. 'I woke up when I smelled breakfast. It smelled delicious but also made me nauseous, but I knew I had to eat something so I ate three bites of the croissant. I couldn't keep it down so I ran to the bathroom and threw up. I sat there for a quarter I think. I wasn't ready to walk the few steps to my bed and I couldn't yell for help because I felt to sick for that. I decided to lie down on the floor until I felt well enough to go back. Then I heard someone walking in, I thought it was you or a nurse or maybe my parents to check on me. Instead I saw a guy coming towards me. He sat down next to me so I thought it was a doctor because he wore a lab coat. Then he said sleep well princess while he putted a needle with some white liquid I guess a drug into my IV. Then he climbed on my chest and he pushed my hands down to the floor so I couldn't do anything. He started to punish to me and.. and I.. I..' I tell him, causing me to hyperventilate . 'Take a deep breathe for me Olivia.' Doctor Johnson said to me. I did what he asked. I calmed down a little bit.

'We can take a break, I will let you rest and we can continue later if you want?' He asked me friendly. 'I'm fine, I will be. I need to get it out.' I say. 'Okay, I listen.' He says. 'Then I fought the hardest I could to get him of me, but he wouldn't let me. Then he tightened his grip around my wrists and punished me some more. I thought if I just force my body to go totally numb and didn't fought against him, It would hurt less. But it didn't. Luckily I felt that was about to pass out soon. So I just let him be.' I tell and finish my story. 'Do you think it was something who works here?' Doctor Johnson asks. 'Yes, he had a lab coat on. He looked young.' 'I could be an intern.' doc thinks. I couldn't see his full name well, but it started with an T.' I say

'Thank you for telling me Olivia, I promise that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe.' He says.


	10. Chapter Eight: Sick of being sick

Chapter eight: Sick of being sick

 _'You thought I would leave you alone huh? I guess you're wrong, darling. You don't get rid of me that easily my princess.' He speaks while he is dragging me in the dark and cold woods. How far I can look I see nothing but trees and darkness around me. I feel the rain falling on my cheeks. My clothes are getting wetter every second he is still dragging me further and further into the woods. My body feels so cold and is aching a lot. But I can't complain about that, if he sees that I'm in pain he would just hurt me more and more. I'm shivering from the cold air which is making me sneeze. 'Did I hear something? Because if I do, you know what will happen, don't you?' He says. I nod in silence. I know what is going to happen if I say just one word. He will beat me up until there's no part of my body left to beat._ _I need to try something to escape from him. I oppose against him and try to get out of his arms. I failed. He tightens his grip around my wrists. 'Ouch.' I moan, hoping he didn't hear that. ' Did you just say something, my dear?' He asks with his usually mean voice. I stay silent. 'I did hear you so, you know the consequences of talking.' He beats me up into my ribs. The pain is taking my body over. Pl..plea..please just leave me alone, I did nothing wrong' I stutter while crying hoping that he will let me go, but I know he won't . 'You did nothing wrong you say?' He says with his evil laugh like a witch does in those fairy tales we all heard when we were little. 'You KILLED my brother, if that is nothing to you?' He slaps me on my cheeks. Blood is running out of my nose. I could feel the taste of blood in my mouth. 'It was just an accident, just an accident.' I cry._

I feel someone is shaking me gently. 'Liv, wake up.' I could not open my eyes he would take me again he said. 'Liv, wake up for me.' I slowly open my eyes and seeing a male hanging all over me trying to wake me up. It's him, he found me. Tears are streaming down my face. 'Pl..please, I did nothing wrong. It was an ac.. accid.. accident. Just let me go.' I cry. 'What accident are you talking about?' He asks. 'I did not.. kill him, it was not my fault.' I say still sobbing. 'Liv, I don't know were you're talking about, just calm down okay?' 'I'm going to get you a nurse.' He says.

A nurse is asking the him some questions, when they are done she says. 'Thank you, you can go to your room, remember you have a check up with doctor Johnson in forty minutes.' The nurse says. 'I know, but thanks for the reminder.' He says. 'I can handle it, she will be alright.' The nurse says. 'D.. do.. do not let him go, you can't just let him go after what he..he did.' I speak still crying. 'Olivia, it is your friend Brandon, not him.' You are save now. Calm down, breathe. Okay? She says trying to reassure me. 'Him, save? What are you talking about, nurse Evylynn?' The guy asks confused. 'Not now, Brandon.' The nurse says. 'I did nothing wrong, it was just an accident. It was.. was not my fault. You can't let him get away with it, pl.. please don't. ' I say again. 'You're okay sweetie.' The nurse says hoping she will be able to reassure me. Which I don't understand, she needs to get him punished for what he did to me, not just let him go. He walks to the door. 'NO.. NO.. NO!' I scream. 'Brandon?' The nurse asks. 'Yes?' He responds. 'If you see doctor Johnson on your way to your room, ask him to come here immediately. If you don't, please go for me to the nurses station and ask them to page him 911 to room 2073.' The nurse speaks while she is trying the put the oxygen mask on me which I refuse. 'I will.' The guy says while he's leaving my room.

Doctor Johnson POV: I'm at my office updating charts. I have an appointment with one of my patients from the pediatric wing Brandon. I need to read through his chart to see if there is anything I should know before I have the appointment with him in about half an hour. His vitals are stable and he is still on the medication he was prescribed last month to stabilize his heart rate . He didn't have had side effect from the meds which is a good.I'm about to go and have a meeting with the parents of Abby to figure out what we are going to do at her chronic pain condition. I put my stethoscope back around my neck and take the charts with me to drop at the nurses station. As I walk out of my office towards the nurses station I bump into a running child. 'Don't running in here.' I say irritated. Before I could recognize who the child was, I hear someone calling my name. 'Doctor Johnson.' The voice belongs to Brandon. 'Brandon?' I ask. 'Yeah, that's me.' He responds. 'I need you to come with me to Liv, something's wrong.' He says. As I am about to answer and ask what happened with her, I receive a page 911 to the room of Olivia. On our way to her room, Brandon tells me what happened. 'I woke up and I heard Liv screaming something I couldn't understand. So I tried to wake her to comfort her, but instead she just started to talk and sob about an accident. And that it was not her fault and I caught something while she was crying about someone who should let her go. So I called for a nurse. Nurse Evylynn came within seconds to help me out, also Olivia would not let the nurse help her. So she said I needed to get you.' He says.

I sit on my bed and I close my eyes. I feel a little light headed and out of breath. 'Olivia, stay with me, come on girl.' I hear my nurse say while she touches my cheeks to get an oxygen tube in my nose. I feel the touch of her warm hand which is freaking me out again. Nobody is allowed to touch me. It brings the memories back of him. When I start thinking about everything what happened in the bathroom I start fighting to get her hands of me. 'Olivia. STOP! You need to calm down. If you don't, I have to pin you down on bed or sedate you which I know you will hate that.' Nurse Evy says. I see in the corner of my eye that my doctor comes running in.

He grabs a chair and takes a seat in it. 'How do you feel Liv?' He asks. 'Fine.' I snap at him. 'Let me ask it in a different way. How are things going right now, Olivia? He asks me. 'I don't like it when people come close to me, especially when they maybe get the intention of touching me.' I explain. 'And how does that make you feel?' He asks. 'Anxious or scared I guess.' I reply. 'Does it help to talk about these sort of things?' He asks. 'Kind of.' He nods at nurse Evylynn. 'Okay, what we're going to do is that I'll schedule a appointment for this afternoon with a therapist.'

'I don't need to go there, only crazy people are seeing a shrink, which I'm not.' I refuse to go there. I look up and I see the face of Brandon in the corner of my room become really pale. 'Brandon, is everything cool?' I ask worried. 'I am fine Liv, don't worry about me.' He says. Doctor Johnson turns around to see why I asked if he was okay. 'Are you sure you feel fine? You don't seem so fine.' Doctor Johnson asks worriedly. 'I am fine really guys, just a little tired that's all.' He responds. 'Come on, let's get you back to your room, so I can check you out.' ' Seriously, I am feeling okay doc. You don't need to check me out. I'm fine.' Brandon still opposite to let his doctor check him out. 'Well, if I say that I am going to check you out, I will. No negotiation on this part Brandon.' Doctor Johnson asks for a wheelchair and after Brandon refuses to get his butt into it, he finally sits down.

Brandon POV: Ugh, I tought I could hide the way I feel. I wanted to be treated for a normal teenager, not a patient for once. Liv is suposed to have the attention right now, not me.

It really scared me the way she talked about some guy. What happened with her? I asked the nurses already, but they said they couldn't share it, because there is this stupid law that says that they cannot discuss medical information with other people unless the patient is in danger or is a danger to them selve. I am going to find out who that guy is and what he did. Sherlock is going to solve this case.

~In Brandons room~

'You think that you can walk to your bed by yourself?' Doctor Johnson asks as they arrive at the room of Brandon. 'I'm fine, I don't need this. If you want me to rest, I'll sleep.' He says while he is getting out of his chair and walks over to his bed. 'Brandon, I'm trying to help you. It is my job to look after you. And besides that I think you are a great kid, I don't want anything happen to you. So please if you let me do my job, you can do whatever you want in ten minutes.' Doctor Johnson says. He really hopes that Brandon will let him examine him, to make sure he is as okay as he says he is. 'Just, leave.' Brandon walks over to the desk in front of the window and reads his book.

Doctor Johnson sighs and walks out of the room. Why doesn't he want me to check him out, he never refused to when I said I want to. What happened? Liv is sitting in a chair close enough to Brandons room, she could've heard our whole conversation. She walks up to me.

'He is fine, isn't he?' I ask.

'I have no idea, he won't let me make sure he is. I don't know what to say to him, so I can check him out.' Doctor says.

'Let me try, I maybe know why he doesn't let you.' I say, I know why he is refusing doc to take care of him.

'Please, explain to me Olivia. I really don't get it.' Doctor Johnson says.

'I can't, you only get it when you're sick yourself. I used to do it all the time. Doctors became frustrated, they refused to treat me for the flu or the cold or something else. They just said that I was a burden, that I should find another doctor. I will make sure, that he will let you help him.' I say.

'Thank you Liv.' Doctor Johnson says.

I walk to the room of Brandon. 'Hey Brandon!' I say, hoping I can cheer him up. 'Let me guess, doctor Johnson asked you to come talk to me. So that he can do his job? If that's the reason you're here, please leave my room.'

'In the first place, no he didn't ask me to talk to you. Second, he is just worried about you, so do I.'

'Whatever.' Brandon turns his back to me so he doesn't have to see my face.

'Brandon..' I sigh.

'Brandon, what?' He says angry.

'I get it, I know what you are going through.'

'And what is that what you're getting exactly Liv? You don't get it all!' He yells at me.

'Talk to me Brandon, you know you can tell me anything!' I say.

'I hate it here, I hate the hospital beds, the crappy food, the pity on the faces of the doctors and the nurses. I just hate every single part of this hospital.'

'What you're saying is: you're sick of being sick.' I know how he is feeling.

'I get it Brandon, trust me I do. The reason why nobody was allowed to touch me wasn't just of what happened to me. It is so frustrating to live here with all of the doctors and nurses seeing the faces full of pity everyday. When you puke your goats out, you could read their faces. 'Pour little girl, so young being so sick and in so much pain. She should have the time of her live instead she has to be in here.' I explain

'You do?' He raises his eyebrows at me. 'Yeah, sadly I do.' I say

'But, you should definitely let Johnson check you out. Something could be wrong, you look like crap my friend.' I say

'Thanks for that wonderful compliment! You look like crap too.' He laughs. 'You should rest.' He gives the advice. 'I will, crap doesn't chemo make me more beautiful? You said yourself I look beautiful.! Get yourself checked out!' He pokes me in my side.

'I will, under one condition!'

'You will get checked out by doctor Johnson too. I don't want you getting more sick too!' He laughs again.

'Deal, I go get him!' I say before I poke him back.

I walk in the direction of my room as I see doctor Johnson standing at the nurses station talking with nurse Evy. He has an eye on her. She asks 'Hey Olivia, nice to see you. How are you feeling?' 'Me? I'm the picture of health, you know.' I joke. 'Doc, you can go to Brandon, we talked. Make sure he is okay!' I say. He walks in the direction of Brandons room.

'When you're done, come find me in my room.' I yell after him.

'You're okay?' He asks worried. 'Yeah, just find me!'

'I will.' He yells and walks into Brandons room


	11. Chapter Nine: Hanging on by a thread

Chapter Nine: Hanging on by a thread

Authors note:Hey, sorry guys I let you wait that long. But here is a new chapter! Hope you like it!

Doctors Johnson POV:

I'm so glad Olivia talked to Brandon. Maybe she's right, I will never get why Brandon acted the way he did. I mean, I am their doctor. I look at their scans, X-rays and bloodwork all the time, I do physical examination to see how they are doing myself. And when I have to give the bad news, I become frustrated. Because they don't deserve to be so sick at their age. They are supposed to be healthy. I mean every person is supposed to be healthy. But that's not how this world works.

When they get bad news I try to comfort them, and talk about their options. But after that I am able to walk away and go bring another patient the exact same results of their tests. They aren't able to just walk away. It is their reality, they have to cope with their illness, treatments, disapointments for how long the disease will last.

I walk to the nurses station to pick up the chart of Brandon before I go see him when I hear someone screaming almost begging 'HELP, please help me!' I run to the direction of where it's coming from, where I see Brandon lying against the wall with his eyes closed. I am in schock in which state I found him. His face is so pale, there's almost no color in it. He looks so sick. I should've pulled trough when I saw him so pale the first time and I had to check him out. It could be too late to save him now. Okay focus, Johnson you need to help him, or he might die.

I feel for a pulse, which is barely there. I pull out my stethoscope to listen to his heart. His hearts beats really slow. When I'm about to call for a gurney, I see blue eyes staring at me.

He is trying to stand up. But I am able to hold him back. He is closing his eyes. 'Brandon, stay with me! Don't die on me. You heard me. Stay with me!' I yell at him while I touch his cheeks to let him stay conscious. 'NURSE, I NEED A GURNEY and Oxygen IN HERE. NOW!'

Luckily nurse Evylyynn is close by his room and sheand other nurses who are running into his room are helping me within seconds. We get him on the gurney and rush him to the closest exam room. Suddenly his heart rate drops and the monitor starts to beep frequently and loud. When after a few seconds the room fills with a scary sound.

Before I can sink in what just had happened, I hear a voice screaming at me. 'Johnson!' I just stare at his body which look so exhausted. This remind me of my own son. He was ten when he started to have pains in his chest, I got him to the ER as soon as I could. I knew there was something really wrong going on in his little body. He was so young when he got diagnosed, few months after his diagnoses he died.

Nobody could figure out why it so suddenly happened. He could've lived for a couple years for sure. I feel my eyes tearing. 'CLEAR.' Nothing. The nurse charged again. 'Charge to 200, NOW , CLEAR.' His body goes up and down on the bed. But nothing changed, not even a little bit. 'Kid, don't you think you could leave me that soon.' 'JOHNSON!!!' 'Don't stand there, help me!' With that I blink out of my world and start to take over the paddles.

'CHARGE TO 300!' 'CLEAR.' Nothing changed. 'Charge AGAIN!' ' Still nothing has changed since the first time we began. 'Charge, again!' I yell. Nobody moves. 'PEOPLE, DON'T STAND THERE!' 'Johnson..' Evylynn says. 'Don't Johnson me, just help!' I yell at her. We have to save him, we can't just give up on me so easy. 'Johnson..' She starts to get her hands on the paddles. 'Stop, we did everything we could in our power, he isn't going to come back.' 'No..NO..NO, we HAVE to try again.. please!' *I can't lose him too, like my son.*

'Doctor, we're trying for half an hour, we can't go much further than that. Even if he will make it back to us, his body can't handle the many shocks we gave it.' She says reassuring me. I feel my eyes become teary, the tears are streaming down my cheeks like a waterfall. I walk out the room.

When Evylynn takes my hand. 'I'm so so sorry to say this, but you have to call it.' She wipes a tear out of her eyes.

I take a deep breathe in and say, my voice almost broke when the words came out of my mouth.

'Time of death, 21:47 PM.'


End file.
